


【陆地】一辆OFO小黄车

by ShiraishiYasu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiraishiYasu/pseuds/ShiraishiYasu
Summary: lof陆地车补档。





	【陆地】一辆OFO小黄车

**Author's Note:**

> 我就开个车，大家随便上。  
> 年龄操作，18岁鹿×22岁迪。想写个温柔又纯情的车，但应该会失败。难吃，真的。  
> 这辈子最后的陆地。

鹿晗从没像这一刻这样感受到自己正处于十几岁的青涩少年时代，会对着喜欢的女孩子不知所措，心脏在胸腔里急剧鼓动而他按捺不住它几乎要跃出胸口的冲动。  
他听见自己的喘息声里夹杂着无法释放的欲求，感觉自己的脸颊热度飙升，而除了供给头部另外的血液好似都向下涌去。  
发热，发硬，想牵手想拥抱想亲吻，但不止这些。还想要更深入的，能够融入骨血的。

一切的源头此刻正站在他面前。他无法将视线从她身上移开。

是雨夜。淅淅沥沥的春雨在透明的阻隔上蜿蜒，滴滴答答摩挲着鼓膜，清浅柔和仿佛美人在耳边柔润的吐息。雨声里夹杂着风声掀起的叶涛淹没暗沉的夜色，席卷笼罩了整个房间，似乎在天地中隔绝出了这一方空间。昏暗的房间里只有床头晕黄的光源，温柔地流淌在床边站着的美人的胴体上，如同丝绸般裹挟勾勒出隐隐绰绰妩媚诱人的线条和肌肤。  
迪丽热巴的身上只穿着一件白衬衫，那尺寸显然是从鹿晗衣柜里找出来的。下摆垂在大腿，微开的缝隙中掩映着娇嫩的肌肤，还有那迫人心魂的神秘花园。倘若把衬衫掀开，那诱人的丰茂丛林之下暗藏的幽穴就会完完整整地展露在他面前……  
鹿晗的喉结在心头欲火的灼烧里滚动了一下。口干舌燥。  
他将目光从那处撕扯下来，无措之下向上想看看他家姑娘的脸，想让她说些什么来平息这即将崩溃的情潮。

然而他想不到她脖颈下优美惑人的风光会牵引着他的视线带来另一波同样疯狂的欲望。  
她似乎是解开了三颗纽扣，胸前娇嫩白皙的丰盈，那柔软与肉感同样呼之欲出，却又含羞带怯地躲在似乎带着水汽而显得微微透明的布料之后，只以幽深的沟壑和樱红的果实引诱着男友的采撷。

然而这已经够了。女朋友在你面前，只穿着你的微湿的衬衫，隐约露出娇柔的躯体，这个时候，该做什么？  
可是鹿晗不敢将那个回答立刻付诸行动。他用了在人生的前十八年中从未有过的自制力抑制自己，吐出的声音带着充满情欲的暗哑:“热巴……你在干什么？”  
迪丽热巴没有马上回答。她向前一步将他们之间因鹿晗不自觉后退拉开的一臂距离拉近到一指，整个人依偎在他怀里，胸前的温热只隔着两层布料挤压在他胸膛。  
与此同时，她一只手从他T恤的下摆伸进去，从他劲瘦有力的腰侧以一种缓慢又勾人的速度一寸寸往上抚摸探索，像骄傲的公主用优美又情色的方式视察着她的领地。她的另一只手则抓住了他的指尖，带领他的手掌开拓她的隐秘。从胸前开始，她带着他挑开她的遮掩，按压揉捏着两团白嫩的乳肉，引诱他亵玩自己樱红可爱的乳尖。然后向下，是平坦的小腹。

她的手和他的手经过的地方都仿佛在肌肤之下灼烧了暗夜的火焰，一点点蒸腾起沸腾的热度，直到焚尽一切才肯停止。

“我在勾引你啊……鹿晗弟弟。”迪丽热巴的声音带着情欲的颤抖和温柔的笑意，像一根羽毛抓挠着心底，勾起连绵不绝的骚动。即使是回答问题，她也没有让手下的动作有任何停顿，显然她享受这种掌控主动权的快感。  
鹿晗此刻没法在意她的称呼问题了，他挣扎在无法停歇的情潮里，望向她怀里的姑娘。她正抬着眼注视他，往常清澈欲流深黑里蕴着棕色的双眸在欲望的风暴里显得幽深又妩媚，白皙光滑的双颊也浮起暧昧的潮红，和轻轻颤动的柔粉双唇相映得恰到好处，牵动着他此刻的一切情绪。

“我怕你后悔。”他知道他们都是对待感情郑重的人，交付身体某种程度上就意味着一生的嘱托。  
“那……你会让我后悔吗？”她挑眉，唇角微微上扬，眼底漫开清浅又戏谑的笑意。

她相信他，相信和她一起长大的他，比相信自己还要更相信他。她愿意给他这个承诺。在今天。四月二十日。他十八岁。

“不。”  
苦苦压制的情绪一刹那奔涌而出，决堤喷发。

她的手已经越过他的胸口转而向下进攻，而他的手也在引领下伸向溪水潺潺的穴口。  
鹿晗空闲的那只手一把抓住迪丽热巴在他身上作乱的柔荑握在手中。少年较小的手与女子略大的手十指相扣，竟也分毫不显得不协调。  
被禁锢的一手让迪丽热巴感到失去掌控的不妙，她试图脱出身来重新把握场面，却发现眼前有阴影向下遮住了床头的灯光——她被身前的少年用力压在了床上。  
“热、巴、姐、姐，你准备好了吗？”床上用品柔软的面料没能消弭被体格压制的紧迫感，神经在耳畔因沾染情色而越发诱惑的男声撩拨挑逗之下极度绷紧。眼波欲滴的迪丽热巴自以为凶狠地瞪了一眼身上的人，却不知道她眼中无意识泛起的水雾和眼尾一抹略显柔弱的红让她那一眼看起来有多么像是勾引。看似身经百战的姑娘在真正的实践面前最终还是泄露出羞怯的内心。  
她突然无比清晰地意识到，这个她看着长大的少年，尽管眉目一直都不是硬朗型的，但已经长成可靠的充满英气的男人。

放开迪丽热巴的双手，鹿晗急切地扯掉并扔开T恤和牛仔裤，却又在她面前充满少年稚气地近乎调戏般慢慢脱下内裤，露出并不肌肉贲张但健美有力的身躯，胯下早已出鞘的达摩克利斯之剑让迪丽热巴浑身一抖，忍不住悄悄摸了摸自己的下体:这么大，不会裂开吧……  
看到女友的举动与神色鹿晗立刻明白了她的心理，心底只觉得可爱，脸上忍不住挂上宠溺的微笑，让灯光在他眼里筛出漫天星辰作为他瞳仁里两个一心一意的迪丽热巴的背景。  
他用力扯开她身上那件自己的衬衫，也没有理会有几粒扣子在他过于粗暴的对待下脱线崩落，只是跪上床沿两腿分开在她两侧并微微起身让她曲线优美纤秾合度的躯体展露在自己身体投射出的阴影之下。  
这一瞬间他明白什么是美的极致。

雨声忽然变得滂沱。豆大的雨珠不断锤动窗户，噼啪的声响仿佛在给什么拉开幕布奏响前奏。伴着雨声的邀请，鹿晗用舌头用手指一寸寸开疆扩土。

他一只手揉捏着她的左乳根部，用五指指腹搓动着雪白的盈润，时不时移动好全方位照顾到他一手不能掌握的乳肉，并用指尖在她的乳尖滑动拨弄。敏感的肉粒在指尖挺立、摇晃，带动酥麻感的堆积。同时他的唇齿在她的右胸前滑动，吮吸啃啮口感与手感一样柔滑盈腻的雪色花瓣与樱色花蕾，也在白皙的躯体上四处落下情色而又郑重的桃花，点缀她的美丽。  
迪丽热巴感觉胸口麻痒的电流四处流窜，又夹杂着难以言喻的快感传向四肢百骸。她搂住他的头，不知是想将他拉近还是推远，唇缝中不断流泻情动的喘息。  
他的另一只手从胸前向下，揉过小腹来到下体，擦过丰茂的黑色丛林，直逼无人造访的花谷禁地。  
那处淡粉的蜜穴早已情动，不但泛着盈盈水光，还不时泄出一些温热滑腻的蜜液，像张按捺不住的小嘴，等着被填得满满当当。  
他拨开粉嫩的花唇，揉搓她的花蕊。细嫩的花蕊在手指的挑逗下也被情色沾染，从下体一路输送难以抑制的快感直到神经末梢。迪丽热巴从来没有想到过即使是自己也从未如此细腻地关照的部位能够传来如此的兴奋，仿佛要带她去极乐的世界。她忍不住微微弓起身子想要合拢双腿异物的入侵，却被身前的人看似温柔实则强硬地制止。  
在她抑制不住的惊喘声里他向幽深的甬道伸去。他试探性地伸出两指，紧致的嫩肉立刻予以回应，层层叠叠的裹上来吮吸挤压，那火热的肉感让他几乎要丧失理智直接入侵。但是不行，自己那处太大，如果直接进入，一定会撕裂的。  
鹿晗耐着性子忍着欲火扩张，小心翼翼的避开了那阻隔的阴道瓣——他还是希望能用那物来迎接她的第一次，终于忍不住将傲人的性器抵在了入口。

高热的肉刃压在穴口的感觉异常鲜明，迪丽热巴被烫得几乎是反射性地收缩了一下穴口，却刚巧把头部软软地含了一部分进去。  
“啊……”本就娇柔的声音在流遍浑身的情欲电流刺激中拉出娇媚的尾音，能勾起人心底最深处的欲望。  
鹿晗的眼眸逐渐幽深下去，像是黑色的漩涡吸引一切又湮灭一切，席卷所有爱欲。他定了定神，将粗大的肉刃直接插入早已蜜水泛滥的花穴。  
剧烈的撕扯与突破的疼痛猛然间像是倾盆大雨倒在头上，快感在痛楚的蔓延升腾中急剧消退。尽管早就看过相关资料做好了第一次的心理准备，也被做了简单的扩张，但男朋友那发育过于良好的性器与第一次破身的痛苦却无法被不断喊着放松放松的心理活动甚至是揉乳的快感所抚慰消弭。迪丽热巴的脸色变得苍白起来，连原本粉红的樱唇都仿佛褪了色。  
虽然埋首于她胸口但实际上还是微微抬着头时刻关注着女友全部反应的二十四孝好男友鹿晗立即注意到了迪丽热巴的痛苦挣扎。他将头从她胸前挪开向上移，让温润秀致的脸撞入她快要挣扎游移的视线，并为了赶紧解决第一次的疼痛让肉刃在精致的花穴中长驱直入。  
刚才只是用手指感受到的肥嫩肉褶迅速挤压过来，不断收缩着推弄进来的阳具，一波又一波的嫩肉吮吸着柱体和龟头，高温火热的狭长甬道里不断涌出的蜜汁沾染在与肉壁几乎是纹丝合缝的肉柱之上，滑腻饱满的质感与青涩又紧致的花穴相得益彰，几乎让他疯狂。

但肉体的快感远远比不上自家美人的心情。鹿晗注视着迪丽热巴依然被痛楚占领的明艳面容，心头也微微地泛着疼。他低下头去，在她仿佛要驱走痛感的扭动中准确地捕捉到了她的唇。  
他吻住了她。这个吻那么温柔好像和情欲无关，是柔和的郑重的和煦的。他用舌头挤开她的唇瓣，舔舐着她因为疼痛而紧紧咬合在一起的牙齿。舌尖在瓷白的表面游移滚动，用温和但不容拒绝的力道一点一点撬开她的皓齿，找寻着曾和它一起纠缠的另一个。两条舌头相互交缠，啧啧的水声里流淌着三分情欲七分爱意，用来安抚她因他而生的痛楚。  
银丝从口中流泻，淌向胸前，留下蜿蜒的淫靡的然而也是充满爱意的痕迹。

鹿晗的肉刃在花径里以与上半身完全不符的力道凶猛摩擦。在大力的抽插间，迪丽热巴渐渐感到不适的疼痛慢慢消散，而快感又重振旗鼓源源不断占领高地。下体的充实与火热不断撩拨着神经，酸麻与饱涨交织，让她在汹涌的情欲里沉浮，感到了羞耻的愉悦。  
看到她逐渐恢复，为了更好地深入，鹿晗放开了她的唇一心抽插起来。两唇分开之际，长长的银丝藕断丝连般牵扯，眼前的淫晦让她不禁整个人都泛起了羞涩的粉红。  
“啊……鹿晗~轻点……”  
难以抑制的娇声呻吟泄露出口，她紧紧地搂住他的背，整个身子都在抽动中颤抖起来，胸前的雪白也随之晃动，晃出柔软诱惑的乳波。而这对鹿晗来说，无异于最好的催情剂，让他更加猛烈地进出自己的阳物，想给她和他带来更加无法抗拒的快感。

鹿晗又含住了自己面前不断摇晃勾引自己的雪乳，温热的口腔与灵活的舌尖戏玩着娇弱的花蕾，软嫩柔滑的口感让他忍不住大力吮吸。上吸下插的难以言喻的快感仿佛要她献出自己的灵魂。  
此刻身下婉转承欢娇吟不断的尤物仿佛和过去几百个深夜出现在他梦里的身影重合起来。从十五岁起他就开始做有关这个邻家姐姐的春梦，他梦到她穿着校服、穿着OL制服、穿着泳衣、穿着只到大腿根的短裙、穿着除此之外别无一物的围裙，他梦到她在他的学校、在他的卧室、在厨房、在客厅、在浴室、在树林甚至在电影院，他梦到自己亲吻着她的樱唇、揉捏着她的娇乳、抚摸着她的脊背、拍打着她的粉臀乃至舔弄着她的蜜穴。这些肉欲饱满的梦境所有的结尾无一不是无尽的交融抽动。  
他想要得到她，想要她的全部，想到发疯。因为他爱她，从心灵到肉体。从十五岁到十八岁。情窦初开的情根深种。

而此时此刻此夜梦想成真。激烈的抽插，用力的收缩，他和她在身体上彼此角力。如此用力，不是为了肉体上获得绝顶快感，而是为了在身体的纠缠中印证爱情的深入，烙印彼此的温柔。此刻年龄的差距外界的反对浮萍般的未来都消失了，在肉体的合二为一中，爱情终于在无涯的荒野中彼此确认了剥除矫饰的真实存在。

随着鹿晗在她体内看似毫无章法的撞击，迪丽热巴忽然浑身抽搐。没有被含住的另一半乳房剧烈抖动起来，激荡的雪白弧线在润黄的床头光线之下晶莹而诱人。  
看来是戳到敏感点了呢。鹿晗这样想着，一面托住了那边胸乳徐缓又暧昧地揉动着，一面将自己的肉刃全部拔出再一口气直插那一点。  
太过剧烈的快感仿佛是让迪丽热巴几乎产生了万劫不复的幻觉，而伴随着那一点急速扩大的愉悦与舒爽仿佛攫取了她的灵魂，使她的视线都开始涣散。  
“啊……”随着最后一声婉转软糯的娇吟，她泄出大量的蜜水，冲上了最高峰。而在源源不断的蜜水灌溉和因为高潮而急剧收缩的花穴挤压之下，尝到了人间最为美妙的快感的肉柱终于忍不住精关大开，将自己体内的精华送进了爱人高热娇嫩的内部。  
与此同时，胸前的吮吸感消失，因为餍足而显得分外情色撩人的温柔声线在迪丽热巴耳畔慢慢抒发出他最为郑重最为真实的情感：  
——“热巴，我爱你。”  
而她露出了比看到任何美食之后还要更加甜蜜的微笑。  
——“我也是。”  
窗外的雨声渐小，细雨洗刷着窗前的痕迹，点点滴滴愉悦流淌，敲击着温柔的乐曲末尾。夜色依旧笼罩着此方天地，显得温柔不已。

他在夜色里伴着雨声和自己的爱人水乳交融。这一刻没有反对没有痛苦没有悲伤，无尽的喧嚣中他将她的柔嫩她的火热她美丽的每一处都顶礼膜拜，无边无际的安心与温柔随着相连之处的抽插收缩一道律动，仿佛穿越荆棘的伴侣一道漂洋过海，终见陆地。  
-完-


End file.
